


Lockdown

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Absolute fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, but smut was always going to happen, ianto held out for as long as he could, jack's pheromones causing problems, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: Jack gets handsy with an unidentified alien device which causes his pheromones to go haywire. The team get locked in the hub with him and... well, certain things are inevitable when it comes to Jack and Ianto. Including a certain level of nakedness.





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from. I'd been wanting to write a fic for a while where something makes Jack's pheromones go into overdrive but couldn't quite get the storyline nailed down. Then this came to me out of nowhere this morning so... well, it is what it is.

“Got a lock?” Jack glanced over his shoulder at Gwen, who was waving the scanner around, trying to pick up the signal from whatever object the rift had spat out today.

“Should be about twenty metres ahead of us.” She indicated along the street, a few people casting them wary glances as they walked by. Jack sent a suave grin at one old lady in particular who seemed rather perturbed about how much footpath space he and Gwen were taking up. He walked further along, casting his eyes over the ground, looking for anything unusual. There was a lull in foot traffic and he dropped the casual-stroll act, searching in earnest now there wasn’t anyone else around.

“Think I’ve got it,” he called to Gwen, spotting the shiny black object sitting against the bottom of a brick fence. He leaned down and picked it up—it almost looked like a hairbrush without the bristles. It had a handle then a rounded flat area above that. Kind of like a paddle. Which he clearly needed to make a joke about. 

Gwen joined him and waved the scanner over it, a whole lot of positive readings for rift energy flashing on the screen.

“Yep, that’s it,” she told him before he could come up with anything suitably suggestive. She tucked the scanner away and hefted the containment box. “Do you recognise it?”

“Nope,” he replied turning it over and then running a hand over the flat part. Something pricked his palm and he pulled his hand back with a muttered curse.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked sharply.

He studied the flat surface, looking for what might have caught his skin, but there weren’t any obvious sharp edges. Suddenly, the flat part lit up like a little screen, displaying an alien language.

“Jack, what did you do?” she demanded, taking a large step back from him.

“I didn’t do anything!” he replied indignantly. “Why do you always think it’s my fault?”

“Because it usually is!” She edged back some more. “What does it say?”

He turned his attention back to the device. “It’s Cenioth, I can speak it, but I can’t read it, so I have no idea what it—”

A fine mist erupted from the device—straight into his face. He pulled the device away from himself and held his breath, but he knew it was too late; he could taste a light sweetness on the tip of his tongue and for all he knew whatever the substance was could have been absorbed through skin as easily as inhaling.

“What was that?” Gwen was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Come on, we better get it back to Tosh for analysis.” He held his hand out for the containment box and Gwen only stepped close enough to stretch her arm out and hand it over to him. She was right to be wary, for all he knew he’d just been dosed with some kind of alien virus. If that was the case, Gwen might already be affected anyway.

He sighed as he snapped closed the containment box. “When we get back to the SUV, I want you to get out one of the face masks and put it on for the drive back.”

She nodded, but didn’t reply. She didn’t need to, the concern in her eyes spoke loudly enough.

The trip back went by in strained silence once Jack had gotten on the comm and let Toshiko know what was happening. As they parked in the garage, it seemed Gwen was giving him increasingly strange looks, but it was hard to tell with the white mask over her face.

However, on the elevator trip down, he could see her eyeing him in his peripheral vision. This was punctuated by her fidgeting as though she was having trouble standing still while the elevator descended. Finally he huffed a sigh and looked directly at her.

“What? Am I growing horns? Going purple? Getting ugly?”

She rolled her eyes and shifted away from him. “God forbid you ever get ugly.”

He laughed, though it was a bit strained considering most of his thoughts were being taken up by what he was going to do if this was something dangerous—a toxin, poison, or virus that he’d inadvertently exposed Gwen to.

When the lift doors opened, Gwen rushed out, as though she couldn’t get away from him fast enough.

“Seriously, what is it?” he called after her. “Do I smell bad?”

She tossed a glare over her shoulder before disappearing toward the bathrooms, presumably to decontaminate.

“Jack?” Tosh stepped over from her workstation, accompanied by Owen, both of them wearing masks like he’d instructed.

He picked up the containment box and took two steps out of the lift, only to be confronted by the sudden blaring of alarms.

“What the—” He glanced up at the flashing red emergency lights, followed by the ominous clang of various doors shutting and locking all over the hub. They’d gone into lockdown.

He hurried over and set the containment box on Tosh’s desk, where she’d already turned to start tapping at the keyboard. She paused when he stopped next to her, glancing over to give him a long, appraising look.

“Tosh, what caused the lockdown?” he prompted. Between her and Gwen, things were getting weird. Maybe he really was turning purple.

She visibly shook herself and turned back to the computer. “The sensors picked up an increase in compounds; dimethylpyrazine, 2-heptanone, 6-hydroxy-6-methyl-3heptanone as well as proteins, steroids, fatty acids, eicosanoids, and peptides, and some unidentified substance called z-827356.”

Jack straightened, confused about the readings. “But that’s my pheromones.”

Tosh and Owen stared at him blankly.

“The 51st century ones,” he clarified.

“Well, that might explain a few things,” Owen muttered.

Before he could ask the doctor what he meant, however, Ianto appeared from the direction of the archives, worry evident in his blue eyes above the mask as he approached holding several files.

“I cross referenced going off the description you gave Tosh—” Three steps from him, Ianto pulled to a sudden halt, a flush of colour rising in his cheeks. For a second he stared at Jack, shifting his weight from foot to foot in an uncharacteristic fidget, before shaking his head and dropping his gaze to the files in his hands. “But I couldn’t find anything exactly matching. Got a few possibilities, though none of them are Ceniothian.”

Ianto sucked in a breath and slapped the files down on the desk. “Maybe I should head back down to the archives until we work out—”

“It did something to my pheromones,” Jack said, trying to contain the smile threatening to escape. This was not funny. It explained why Gwen had acted so odd in the lift, why Tosh had looked at him funny when he’d stepped closer to her. And poor Ianto…

“I should definitely go back to the archives,” Ianto said, spinning on his heel and hurrying away before anyone could say anything.

“So,” he said, turning back to Tosh and Owen. The doctor was shaking his head in exasperated disgust while Tosh appeared torn between amusement and sympathy at Ianto’s retreating form. “The question is, what did it do to my pheromones, exactly?”

“I’ll start testing the device,” Tosh offered pulling the containment box closer to herself. “See if I can’t translate the text on screen.”

“Come on, Captain Pheromone,” Owen said, snapping the mask off. “It’s blood tests for you.”

“How do you know it’s safe to take your mask off?” Jack asked, crossing his arms.

Owen waved an arm vaguely in Tosh’s direction. “Because Tosh’s scan thingy would have told us if there was any other toxins or viruses present. But it’s only your damned futuristic aftershave. At this point, I would have preferred a rampaging alien bacterium.”

Owen didn’t wait for him to reply, but chucked the mask in the general direction of the nearest bin—it missed by a good metre—and headed down to the autopsy bay. Tosh took her mask off and set it aside, already concentrating on the new set of scans she was running on the device as Gwen returned in fresh clothes.

“False alarm,” he told her as he brushed by. He heard her sharp intake of breath and couldn’t help leaning in with a flirtatious smile. “It’s only dangerous in so far as it made me even more irresistible than I already am.”

“Get away with you, Jack!” She slapped him on the arm and hurried off, blushing furiously.

“Get on to that CCTV footage and follow up on the little green man sighting from yesterday.”

She huffed a sigh. “You know it was just some nut job.”

“Follow it up anyway,” he called over his shoulder as he jogged down the stairs.

Owen was sitting on his wheeled stool and scooted closer once Jack leaned against the autopsy table.

“Right, let see if we can’t figure a way to turn off your apocrine glands before we all lose our sense of smell for good.” Owen snapped on a pair of gloves and then stuck a needle in his arm without warning.

“ _Ow!_ It’s not that bad.”

Owen sent him an irritated look. “It’s a medically scientific fact that you can’t smell yourself. And yes, it is that bad. Even I’m struggling and you’re the dead last person I’d ever shag. Don’t need Teaboy’s sloppy seconds.”

“Hey! There's nothing sloppy about me.” He sent Owen a leer.

“Stow it, Harkness, or I’ll sedate you just for the fun of it.”

They lapsed into silence while Owen ran his tests and muttered to himself. After about half an hour—in which Jack debated how fair it would be to go find Ianto in the archives when the guy literally wouldn’t be able to say no once Jack got close enough and Ianto got hit with his stronger pheromones—Owen finally spun from his computer.

“Ianto,” he said, tapping his comm. “I need you to bring up some files from the archives.”

Owen reeled off a list of tag numbers.

“Nearly done,” the doctor told Jack. “Just have to check some sources we have in the archives.”

Neither of them said anything until Ianto appeared at the top of the steps. He hesitated, glancing warily at Jack before descending with measured steps.

“The files you needed.”

Jack had to bite his lip over grinning as Ianto went to stand as far away from him as possible in the small medical bay. No doubt Ianto would be very unimpressed if he thought Jack was laughing at him over _this_. He couldn’t even imagine how on-edge Ianto must be feeling right now. 

“Right,” Owen announced, slapping a folder closed after he’d finished reading it. “It looks like you were spritzed with some kind of chemical compound that put your body’s production of pheromones into overdrive. You’re currently giving off roughly four times the amount you usually would.”

“Is it permanent?” It’d been kind of entertaining at first, but Owen was starting to eye him sideways, and he was going to ignore the way Owen’s jeans were looking a little tight around the crotch, or how he kept adjusting his shirt to cover his lap.

“Luckily for the population of Cardiff, no, it should wear off in about forty-eight to seventy-two hours.”

Thank God. He’d never considered his pheromones to be problematic before. Now they just had to work out how to get the lockdown reversed so the team could take the next three days off until he was clear. Hopefully before someone decided to jump him… although he wasn’t going to argue if it was Ianto.

“As for what the device is for, that I can’t tell you. Hopefully Tosh will have some better luck. Now if you don’t mind me saying, Harkness, get the hell out of my autopsy bay.”

Jack sent him a sarcastic salute and slid off the edge of the table before turning to jog up the stairs. Ianto waited until he reached the top before moving. Jack stopped and turned back, however, making Ianto pause.

“Don’t suppose I could trouble you for a coffee?”

Ianto nodded, adjusting his tie. “Of course. No trouble at all.”

This time Jack didn’t bother to hide his grin, leaving Ianto glowering at him. He slid his hands into his pocket and sauntered toward his office.

“Tosh, how’s it looking?”

“I’ve got some theories, but I need to run some more tests,” she replied distractedly.

“We’re also going to need to come up with an override for the sensors to reverse the lockdown.”

As she nodded, he realised it was something he could probably put Ianto on, since he knew the hub’s systems inside out and was more familiar with the lockdown procedures. He turned, intending to go find Ianto and tell him, only to collide with him coming from the other direction around the edge of his office wall.

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed in an exasperated tone he usually reserved for when they were alone.

“Sorry,” he replied, holding up both hands. “I was coming to find you. I thought you were in the kitchen.”

“I was.” Ianto scowled, his cheeks flushing. “But your mug is in your office from the last coffee you had.”

“Sorry?” he repeated sheepishly.

Ianto rolled his eyes and blew out a hard breath. “Damn it, Jack.”

Before he could figure out what he meant by that, Jack found himself shoved up against the door to his office with an armful of Ianto.

Ianto was kissing him—holy hell was Ianto kissing him—all hot, and wet, and open mouth, and tongue sliding against his. Jack pulled him closer, groaning when Ianto thrust his hips into his.

“Oi! You two, none of that, now!” Gwen admonished from somewhere nearby.

Ianto didn’t break the kiss, though, and Jack sure as hell wasn’t about to put a stop to this. He groped behind himself for the doorhandle, wrenching it open to allow them both to stumble through. Jack kicked the door shut with his boot, unable to take his hands off Ianto long enough to shut it any other way.

Ianto was tugging roughly at his clothes as he propelled him toward the desk. Jack came up hard against the edge—probably hard enough to bruise later, but he didn’t care. His nimble fingers made short work of Ianto’s buttons, both on his waistcoat and shirt. Just as he was sliding both hands down Ianto’s chest, he was unceremoniously spun around and pressed forward against his desk.

“Lube?” Ianto asked before kissing a path down his neck, the graze of teeth making him shudder.

“Top right draw, like always,” he panted, wondering if maybe he should put a stop to this and whether Ianto would give him an earful later for letting this happen when he knew his pheromones in overdrive had likely driven Ianto past his inhibitions. But it wasn’t like they’d never got in a quick shag in the middle of the day before, and he never bothered trying to hide his post-shag satisfaction or messy hair from Ianto dragging his fingers through it, so the others often knew what they’d been up to. The only difference this time was they’d never jumped each other off in front of the team before and he only hoped Ianto wasn’t embarrassed about it later.

All his thoughts scattered, however, as Ianto yanked down his trousers and stroked him with slicked fingers, before sliding one inside him. He couldn’t help the low groan, pushing back, silently begging for more.

Ianto reached around with his other hand and closed his fist around Jack’s erection with a palmful of lube, sliding up and down the length in a way that left him bucking forward again. Ianto laughed, a low, sexy sound, clearly enjoying the fact he was in control, even though he’d been the one overcome by Jack’s pheromones.

He felt Ianto shift against him, heard the light clinking of Ianto unbuckling his belt. Jack held his breath, body thrumming tight with anticipation until Ianto began pushing into him. He leaned forward, bracing himself as Ianto gave a final hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt and sending a sudden onslaught of pleasure storming through him. He shouted Ianto’s name, but didn’t even manage to take a breath before Ianto started up an almost punishing pace against him.

The heat was building too fast inside him, fed by the steady pump of Ianto’s hand around his cock, unrelenting from all sides, not giving him any quarter or mercy. He came sudden and hard, reality dropping away from him in a rush until there was nothing but Ianto holding him up as legs threatened to give out on him. Distantly, he heard Ianto moaning his name, felt him jerk against him one last time.

Jack unlocked his elbows and sunk forward on the desk, heedless of the paper work. Ianto lowered himself over him, bracing a hand on either side of his upper arms.

“Bloody hell,” Ianto breathed, pressing a cheek into his shoulder.

Jack laughed, enjoying the sated weight and warmth of Ianto on top of him. “Think I might have to file that device into the personal use section of the archives.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ianto growled, finally pushing off him and then stepping back to pull his trousers into place. He didn’t do them up, however, simply reached out and tugged on Jack’s hand. “Come on.”

Jack let himself get pulled up and along. “Where are we going?”

“Bed,” Ianto told him in a firm voice. “You didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you?”

***

Jack cracked an eye open at his phone ringing for the third time in a row. Ianto made an annoyed noise from where he was sprawled dozing on top of him after what had been an admittedly marathon few hours they’d spent together.

He shifted, stretching across to reach it and Ianto grumbled adorably.

“What?” he asked lazily when he answered it.

“If you two are finished shagging each other senseless, some of us would like to get out of here at some point in the next three days,” Owen snapped before hanging up on him.

He sighed and tossed the phone in the general direction of where his trousers had ended up on the floor. “Sorry, duty calls.”

“Duty can sod off,” Ianto mumbled against his chest.

Honestly, he kind of agreed, but he also figured if he got the others out, he could spend the next three days naked in bed with Ianto—rift permitting. Even then, he might be able to get the others to take care of it, citing his overactive pheromones as too dangerous to expose to the public. He smirked at the look Owen was sure to get on his face over that.

Wrapping his arms around Ianto, he rolled them until Ianto ended up underneath him. At this, Ianto opened his eyes looking mildly interested.

“Again?” Jack laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “You’re going to put my stamina to shame at this rate.”

Ianto yawned and stretched beneath him. “Wouldn’t be hard, you’re twenty times older than me.”

Just for that, Jack pinched his ass, leaving him cursing. He laughed and climbed out of bed. “Stay here if you want, I’m going to get rid of the others.”

“Sounds good,” Ianto replied, rolling into the blankets and gathering them against himself. “Bring back some food and water.”

“Coffee?” he suggested innocently as he dressed.

Ianto glared over his shoulder at him. “Do not touch my coffee machine.”

Jack blew him a kiss and then hopped up the rungs, humming as he emerged into his office. He flung open the door and aimed a grin at the rest of his disgruntled team lined up in front of Tosh’s workstation.

“What seems to be the problem?”

They all glared at him with various levels of hostility.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve had a jolly old time!” Gwen said. “But we’ve had enough, Jack, we want to go home.”

He focused on Tosh. “Did you figure out the device?”

“Actually, I did,” Owen interrupted before Tosh could reply. “From some of the files I got Ianto to bring up. It’s some kind of zoological tool used for breeding purposes, probably in the wild. Catch an animal on the endangered species list, spritz it with this neat chemical compound, pheromones increase enough to attract every female within a four-square-kilometre radius, and Bob’s your uncle, babies everywhere.”

“But I’m human,” he replied, probably stating the obvious.

“Are you sure about that, Jack?” Owen asked drily in return.

“Sure enough,” he shot back with a frown, before looking at Toshiko. “What about the lockdown?”

“I can get through it, override the sensors detecting your pheromones as a potentially dangerous alien substance, but it’ll take a few hours at least,” she replied with an apologetic note to her voice.

Both Gwen and Owen groaned.

“We are not spending another few hours stuck in here with those two!” Gwen exclaimed.

Jack began to open his mouth, but she pointed an admonishing finger at him. “And don’t you dare make any jokes about joining in.”

“Ianto, get your cute butt up here!” he hollered instead, not taking his eyes off Gwen.

A few moments later, Ianto emerged from his office. He’d put his trousers and socks back on, but not his shoes, and only his shirt, not his waistcoat. He’d even left a few of the top buttons open, leaving a hint of dark chest hair showing. He looked thoroughly shagged and quite content about it.

“You rang?” he intoned, sliding his hands into his pockets.

He gestured at Tosh’s workstation. “Do you know a quick work around the sensors so we can reverse the lockdown and get everyone out of here?”

Ianto looked thoughtful as he went to lean over Tosh’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

“Ianto, even you smell like Jack now.” She blushed after she said it, but it wasn’t any worse than Ianto’s suddenly red cheeks. He didn’t say anything, but cleared his throat then spent a few moments tapping away at the keyboard.

Finally, he straightened and looked at Jack, the slight smirk on his lips and glint in his eyes telling Jack he was up to something.

“What is it?” he asked cautiously.

“I found a way to fix the lockdown.”

“Well, get on with it then. I need the nearest bar and the first willing bird I can find,” Owen said, almost sounding desperate.

“Is it complicated?” Jack asked as Ianto’s smile widened.

“Not at all,” he replied with a shrug. “It’s quite simple, really.”

“What is it, Ianto? Spit it out,” Gwen demanded sounding tired.

“We lock Jack up in the vaults. Once the hub recognizes that the threat has been contained, the lockdown will reverse automatically.”

Owen cracked up laughing, clapping his hands together. “It’s brilliant. After all that, Harkness, you get to spend some quality time with Janet. Watch she doesn’t get too friendly once she scents all those pheromones you’re swimming in.”

“Hilarious,” he told Owen, before glancing back at Ianto.

“Is this really the only way?” Or was Ianto having fun at his expense?

“It’s the quickest way,” Ianto replied with a careless shrug.

“Fine,” he huffed. “I’ll go down to the vaults. But as soon as the others leave, you have to come get me.”

“Oh, I’ll come get you, alright,” Ianto replied in a low, suggestive voice.

“Excuse me, I think I just threw up in my mouth a lot,” Owen drawled, going over to snatch his jacket from the back of his chair. “Get on with it, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Jack pouted at Ianto, before heading for the doors leading down to the vaults. “If I’m down there for any longer than ten minutes, you’re all going to be _very_ sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Owen muttered dismissively, following the girls over to wait by the cog wheel so they could escape as soon as possible.

Jack paused by the door, a sudden thought occurring to him. He glanced back at Ianto.

“Don’t suppose you’ve got that stopwatch?”

Ianto dived a hand into his pocket and produced the item in question. “Always.”

“Ten minutes,” Jack told him again.

“And counting,” Ianto replied as he depressed the button on the top.

“You two honestly make me sick to my stomach,” Owen complained.

“Shut up, Owen,” they both told him at the same time. Jack laughed and pushed through the door, hurrying down to the vaults. All in all, they’d had worse days. Maybe the team would be a bit annoyed at him and Ianto for a while, but they’d get over it, or something else would fall out of the rift and they’d simply forget. For now, he had three days to look forward to a deserted hub and Ianto Jones all to himself.


End file.
